


The Perks of Flame-Retardant Bedsheets

by kingburu



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Percy and Leo being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingburu/pseuds/kingburu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since they’ve been dating, Percy and Leo decide to have sex. Naturally, that means a lot of mouthing. Of the sexual kind and of the ‘man-I’d-tell-you-to-shut-up-but-it’s-adorable’ kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Flame-Retardant Bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Perks of Flame-Retardant Bedsheets  
> Rating: M/NC-17  
> Pairing: Leo Valdez x Percy Jackson  
> Genre: Comedy, Romance, smutty fluff. SMUFF!  
> Summary: For the first time since they’ve been dating, Percy and Leo decide to have sex. Naturally, that means a lot of mouthing. Of the sexual kind and of the ‘man-I’d-tell-you-to-shut-up-but-it’s-adorable’ kind.  
> Notes: This was literally a mission to write Percy and Leo’s first time. And it’s sex written in I swear, the weirdest way I’ve ever written it. ON THAT NOTE. Enjoy!

Percy locked the door. Then unlocked and locked it again, just to make sure it worked. He jiggled the handle, tugged the knob, and started a pattern of locking, unlocking, and jostling until he heard a laugh behind him. He fumbled for a smile. Over his shoulder, Leo lay against the bed with his elbows propped and brown eyes filled with mirth.

 

“ _Preeetty_ sure the door’s locked.” The Son of Hephaestus— _Percy’s boyfriend of four months—_ looked at him with amusement, straightened his arms, and held his palms out. “I mean, unless you want me to weld it shut—”

 

“Can you—?”

 

“—thinking about it.”  Leo bit his lip.

 

The little puff of smoke his hair emitted was surprisingly calming for Percy. It made him smile a little wider—more confident of himself as he fiddled with the door one more time and confirmed, _yes_ , it _was_ shut and locked. None of the centurions or the other campers would barge into his room and ask for something while Leo and he were about to…do this. For the first time. Sex, that was.

 

Maybe it was a little more reassuring than it should have been that Leo was nervous, too. The shorter teen’s stance was stiff, even if he was trying really hard to look relaxed. His cheeks were red, an anxious smile panted across his lips and eyes that scanned Percy thoroughly like it was a comprehensive blueprint back at Bunker 9.

 

Percy was sure that he didn’t look any better. He stood at the other end of his room—the large one that was officially his whenever he visited Camp Jupiter, and felt utterly out of place for some reason. Which was ridiculous, he knew. This room had been his for the past year ever since graduating high school—and of course, Camp Jupiter was his home; just like Camp Halfblood and with Paul and his mom.

 

He halted.

 

Alright. So maybe his mother wasn’t the best thing to think about right before having sex. For the first time. With a guy.

 

The sound of metal clanking forced the thought out of Percy’s mind, and he was met with the image of a just-as uncomfortable Leo suddenly looking interested in the Panda Pillow Pet Hazel had gotten Percy for Christmas and had his hands digging into his pockets. Ebony eyebrows were pinched together, cheek bitten, and all the amusement that teemed in Leo’s expression disappeared, looking very much…doubtful.

 

“Um,” Leo muttered, “Maybe…we shouldn’t…?”

 

“No.” Percy cut him off and appeared by his boyfriend’s side. He placed hands on either side of Leo’s shoulders and pressed a heavy kiss on the other teen’s lips. It proved to be overpowering, because then Leo stared at him, wide-eyed and brows peaked beneath his curls. _Gods_ , he was adorable. Sitting on the bed, Percy refused to let go of his boyfriend. Instead, he broke into a smile; genuine and nervous and hopefully gratifying. “I mean, we don’t have to. Not if you don’t want to. I’m ready—I mean, I _will_ be ready when you’re ready; I’m not going to jump you because—”

 

“Percy?”

 

“—I want you to be comfortable, and you know that you’re the first guy that I’ve ever liked, so I don’t really know what to—” Percy finally stopped when he realized the uneasiness on Leo’s face had been replaced with the previous amusement. It also helped there was now a hand on his jaw. “Um, yeah?”

 

This time, Leo kissed him. His fingers padded Percy’s jaw line until he cupped the Son of Poseidon’s face between both hands. Feeling Leo’s weight fall onto him, Percy allowed himself to lean back and for Leo to pin him down. Heat flowed into the kiss; like every single one they ever had. There was always that warmth—that natural stir that caused the pit of his stomach to stir and the flush that bloomed in his cheeks.

 

Kissing Leo was… _overpowering._ Homey. It reminded Percy of warm nights in Montauk with his mother when they got away from Smelly Gabe and it was just the two of them. Back then, even away from his mother he used to sneak out of the beach house for a late night swim with fish before padding back in, filling the tub with warm water and dipping into the bath—toe to shoulder with closed eyes until all he could hear was the trickle of the faucet and feel hot steam mat against his face.

 

Leo was just like that—the pull of a hot bath that made everything else disappear because all that mattered to them was just each other. When they finally pulled apart for air, Leo managed one hand to coast along the pale skin of Percy’s torso, and draped over him fondly. “Let’s have sex.”

 

There was a dainty trail of saliva that dribbled down Leo’s mouth. Percy licked it without thinking, and Leo tittered. Percy smirked. “What?”

 

The shorter teen looked to him pointedly, tan skin glittering under the lanterns Percy hung in the room long ago. “I said _sex_. Not playtime with Mrs. O’Leary.”

 

“Huh. Right.” Soaking in the moment, Percy maneuvered himself and wrestled the other teen until Leo was beneath him, left leg dangling off the tiny twin bed. He split into a grin, then buried his nose into the crook of Leo’s neck. He placed a kiss beneath a caramel-colored ear, and immediately Leo’s breath hitched.

 

Encouraged, he moved along further, padding fingers at Leo’s sides and thumbing skin through the purple t-shirt and kissing and sucking the juncture where neck met shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into the fading hickey from the day before and delighted in a trembly moan.

 

“Right,” Leo whispered, and his hands dragged along Percy’s sweatshirt—something that was suddenly unbearably hot for the both of them. “Kissing. Kissing’s good. Um— _o_ - _oh…_ ” That was when Percy massaged his side.

 

This part—kissing and touching—Percy was not a stranger to. Being two teenage boys with the super-energy of two half-bloods, there had been a lot of frisking involved, even if they both agreed to take it slow. The kissing was _amazing._ Nothing like kissing Annabeth, who was soft and still firm at the same time. Leo was gangly. He was angular with long limbs on a short body, and Percy happily found new ways to make that head bob wantonly.

 

There was kissing. And rubbing and grinding; mutual jerking off that immediately resulted in clumsy-but- _very-nice_ handjobs and kisses in places that were usually clothed in broad daylight. They were still trying to get the hang of blowjobs, but given the way Leo had lost it last time they went to the beach when Percy dove under water, he had a feeling they were getting better.

 

So he knew how to jilt Leo, and loved to make a hobby out of it. Like now, nibbling at Leo’s neck while his hands roamed warm spots and curled on bare skin.

 

He stopped the moment he heard Leo whimper and had a hand beneath the darker teen’s shirt, fingers fiddling with one of his nipples. Percy grinned as Leo’s eyes darkened, and he kissed the teen again. In a low voice, he spoke: “I bought flame-retardant bedsheets.”

 

In an instant, the flicker of lust disappeared from Leo’s face, replaced with quaint amusement. Pink teemed in his looks, an eyebrow raised high in the air and lips curled until it was a mix between a grimace, a smile, and a wry smirk. “Oh, haha. I set your hair on fire _one time_ and never get to hear the end of it.”

 

Percy returned the sentiment by mouthing Leo’s other nipple and hearing another shudder before he grinned. “It was interesting.”

 

Leo eyed him mock-warily, like he was _trying_ to be offended but wasn’t. Instead, he matched his boyfriend’s grin and tangled hands in unruly hair. Bringing Percy up for a kiss, he only snickered, eyes narrowed triumphantly. “What about when we went to the lakehouse with the Chases? All seven of us, plus Reyna?”

 

To that memory, the gears in Percy’s brain suddenly stopped. He turned pink, eyebrows curiously peaked with a bashful demeanor. “Um.”

 

“You lifted the _entire_ lake,” Leo teased, and he made a point of removing both Percy’s Camp Halfblood hoody and Camp Jupiter t-shirt in one swoop. At the moment, he was met with pleasantly warm skin and kissed Percy’s jugular pleasantly. He squeezed one of Percy’s sides with an enthusiastic hum.

 

Percy watched him do this, eyes gazing wistfully at Hephaestus’s protégé. “That _was_ a good trip.”

 

“You were cute when you came.” Leo nodded sagely, and his hand fell to one of Percy’s thighs. Biting the inside of his mouth, he wiggled both eyebrows suggestively. “Or was it hot?”

 

“I remember some hairs catching on fire.” Returning to the matter at hand, Percy crooned. Leo was still very much pressed against his mattress, and there was definitely an erection pressed against his leg that wasn’t Percy’s own. The red glow of Leo’s face reminded him faintly of the campfire back at Camp Halfblood, and Percy’s breath fluttered. He loved moments like these, being this close to Leo without worrying about anyone else. Having his own room in Camp Jupiter was definitely beneficial  to the both of them.

 

Pulling away and ignoring Leo’s whine of protest, Percy lowered himself and unbuttoned Leo’s pants.

 

“I bought the flame-retardant sheets,” he started, remembering why they’d dipped in conversation, “because I wanna make you feel good.” He felt himself blush, this time from nervous fluster and embarrassment. Sure, Leo liked to revel in the fact Percy was the King of Cheesy Words, but they were still… _weird._ He smiled, watching Leo’s expression change from horny to amused to surprise all over again, then kissed Leo all over again. “I wanna make sure I do this right. That _we_ do this right.”

 

In other words, he wanted Leo to have the best orgasm of his life. You know, without sending Camp Jupiter to flames or with the Little Tiber flooding New Rome. He would be lying if he said he didn’t experiment how far his power over the river ran because awkwardly enough, they both knew how sensitive their powers could be. Especially in white hot flashes of emotion.

 

That being said, he had to grab the water bottle on the nightstand and put out the fire that went aflame in Leo’s curls only seconds later. Leo cursed, muttering something in Spanish before he hooked both legs behind Percy’s knees.

 

“Right. Um,” Leo grinned goofily and bucked, pressing his erection against Percy’s. “So, why are we still clothed?”

 

“That’s a good question.”

 

A few minutes later, Leo’s shirt was a clump of purple on the ground, along with two pairs of shoes that made their own trail to the door, and the pair wrestled out of their jeans. Left in only their boxers, Leo’s hands moved against Percy’s hand he experimented with the waistband of Percy’s briefs. The elder teen’s erection popped out, shameless and pink and already dripping with slight pre-cum.

 

Percy made a noise when Leo placed a hand around it. For one, he was a little surprised by the intrusion, considering they spent the first half of foreplay with Percy stripping the other teen of everything he wore—Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers aside. Now, he sat on the floor with Leo on the floor; on his knees and making a point to part Percy’s legs.

 

“Why _hello_ , little Perseus.”

 

A laugh fluttered from Percy’s throat, which dissolved into a moan as Leo experimentally gave his hard-on a squeeze.

 

“Is _that_ what you call it?” he mused. Leo’s hands parted his legs further, and the teen ran his hand down the base of Percy’s cock before thumbing the other side of his balls. Percy crooned, ultimately causing the boxer-briefs to snake down to his ankles. “Little… _Per…_ g- _gods_ , Leo.”

 

Oh-kay. So he was losing concentration pretty fast here. And at the moment, Percy decided he had _no_ problem with that.

 

Without warning, Leo planted his mouth on the head of Percy’s cock and massaged the inside of Percy’s thigh. He gave it an experimental suck, rendering another moan, and Percy could feel the warmth as Leo ran his tongue over the slit.

 

Percy nearly lost it. He twisted hands in the sheets behind him ( _yup, those were gonna need a wash after this_ ) and choked on a moan. Blowjobs. Yes, those were definitely getting better. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes to focus on the sensation until there was a _pop_ , and Leo stared at him, lips dark and slick and eyes teeming with amusement.

 

“You want me to call it something else?” Leo mused. He squeezed the base of Percy’s cock and flitted his wrist. “ _The Great Trident_! The Deep Blue! Riptide’s Cousin—!”

 

“Riptide’s Cousin?” Laughing and blowjobs probably did not go together. Usually. Percy was very ready to beg Leo to go back to what he was doing, but the usual mirth that came with having a mouthy-boyfriend stunted his thoughts, if only for a second. “That’s like if I called _yours_ Hephaestus’s lucky wrench.”

 

Leo made a face, eyebrows raised and grimace tight before he shook his head. “Okay, ew. No talk about parents during sex. Nope. Not hearing it—”

 

“ _You_ brought up the trident.”

 

“Oh yes! Prince Percy of the Sea, please thrust your trident into me with all your might, it’s the only way to save the world!” It would have been funny, had Leo’s hands were free instead of moving the tight appendage between meticulous hands. It _looked_ like he was trying to make a rocket ship out of it. It _felt_ like little jolts of pleasure that made little noises come out of the back of Percy’s throat.

 

Near mewling, Percy captured Leo in a kiss and looked at the boy, captivated by chocolate brown eyes. They shared charming smiles, like Percy had just asked for the rest of Leo’s French fries, and the elder teen padded fingers to the warmest part of Leo’s neck. He did a thorough examination of his boyfriend and grinned cheekily. “Little Perseus it is.”

 

Beaming, Leo looked accomplished with himself, if not a little smug. He placed his mouth around the base of Percy’s erection and continued earlier duties. Leo’s hands worked perfectly, squeezing, massaging, and rubbing in places that his mouth couldn’t. Tossing his head back, Percy didn’t bother quieting the moan that came from his lips.

 

He knew they were being anything but quiet right now, but that was why he locked the door. At least this way, a curious ten-year-old wouldn’t jiggle the handle and ask if they were okay.

 

The temperature in the room raised immensely, like someone had turned the furnace on high. The babbling fountain that had been a second gift from his father on his second birthday seemed to hiccup in pattern and—wow, he really shouldn’t be thinking about something else when Leo looked super amazing at the end of the bed with all that bobbing and focused, amused expression.

 

Eventually the warm, swollen skin became slick and wet, increasing in pleasure with each stroke of Leo’s tongue or the inside of his mouth. Percy felt the pull in his gut and caught his breath, quick to falter in body stance. “Wait…g-gonna—”

 

Immediately he reached out and grabbed Leo by the hair, which was the last thing he wanted to do since when they were first trying this out, he’d accidentally grabbed Leo and pushed into him, which resulted in a lot of gagging and coughing. Fortunately, Leo ducked just in time; right before Percy could actually climax, and inched away with a cheeky grin.

 

Percy was already tingling from the sensations. His fingers were a faraway thing that reminded him faintly of knots, and his vocal chords dissolved. Instead, he emitted a noise that sounded faintly like, “ _Ennghhrr.”_

Leo forced the change in pace, climbing back onto the bed and mounting on Percy’s legs. He kissed Percy happily, passionately, and sucked on Percy’s lip until the elder teen  could regain his bodily functions. It was weird, tasting himself in the mix of Leo and the enchiladas they had earlier at the Forum, but nice. Any kiss from Leo, Percy always welcomed.

 

When they parted, Leo pressed his forehead to Percy’s and took in a large breath. He exhaled with a wry smile.

 

“Can’t let you cum without me,” he muttered—low enough that it vibrated against Percy’s cheek—and hummed. “That wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“Yeah. Right.” Snapping out of his blissful daze, Percy ran his hands down the small of Leo’s back until he gripped the boy tightly at his hips. He craned his neck so Sea Green eyes met Firewood Brown and couldn’t help the look of embarrassment that came with it. “So…how are we gonna do this?”

 

Despite what anyone thought, Percy knew pretty well how gay sex worked. He’d been horrified the first few weeks after telling his mother and coming home to find pamphlets, condoms, and a bottle of lube on his bed (to which Leo laughed at), but he honest-to-goodness skimmed them. Even the pictures, when the words were getting too complex, gross, and confusing.

 

So, that meant one of them would be, uh, the _catcher_ and the other _receiver._ At this point, Percy wasn’t sure which one he was more nervous about. The only person he’d been with was a _girl_ , so that kind of spoke for itself.

 

Leo looked to him, apparently surprised at the reaction. He tilted his head like he hadn’t heard right, then flushed. “Well…I, uh. I figured you’d be the one…you know. In _me_.”

 

“Oh.” Wait a minute. _“Oh!_ ” (The Pamphlets never quite explained how who _caught_ and who _received_ worked, so Percy was never sure if it was as easy as heads or tails or someone simply designated themselves one or the other.) Flashing a look of concern as Leo seemed to shrink, he squeezed the other boy’s wrist tightly, eyebrows furrowed. “You…sure?”

 

This time when Leo kissed him, there were no little jokes or snarky comments. He cupped Percy’s face sweetly and smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure.” With that, he crawled over Percy to his tool belt, which had been flung haplessly during the Great Stripping Part. In a matter of seconds, he conjured a full bottle of lube and a Trojan condom. Percy’s lips twitched. How fitting.

 

“How does this work, exactly?” Percy asked. Had it been any other person, he knew he would have been embarrassed, but he wasn’t. This was Leo, the first guy he’d ever felt anything for and actually coaxed him while he dealt with his sexuality after the break-up with Annabeth. Sure, sexuality was pretty casual among the camps as it was back then, but coaxing was coaxing.

 

Leo uncapped the bottle, and slowly, he oozed the content into his right hand. His lips were still tight, the Son of Hephaestus clearly lost in his head, but then he smiled, climbing back onto the bed with a hand full of lubricant and the bottle in the other. He crawled over the mattress until he met Percy and kissed the taller teen again. “First, you gotta prep me. But seeing how you look like you’ve forgotten how to use your own two hands…I’ll do it.”  

 

Percy was about to ask what ‘I’ll do it’ meant before Leo leaned back slightly, angling his hips to slide the boxers off and giving the Son of Poseidon full view of his… _package._ A lump swelled in his throat, hot and simmering, and a moment later, Leo inserted a finger in himself.

 

Oh.

 

That’s what _I’ll do it_ meant.

 

Beads of concentrated sweat formed at the other halfblood’s forehead, and dark eyebrows pinched together in complete focus. Leo closed his eyes, and the flush along his cheeks became more defined. HIs finger—just his _pointer finger_ squeezed straight through the entrance, and the bottle in his other hand began to shake. He set it down and began to stroke himself.

 

Then, in all casualness, Leo spoke. “So. When was your first time?”

 

Admittedly, Percy was stuck watching tan and rickety fingers play with their owner. The digit was welcomed without a noise until Leo was knuckle deep with his first finger. There was a hitch in his breath, and slowly he rotated his wrist.

 

Percy’s mouth dried. Then, he managed to gather his thoughts and remember the question. “Oh, um. Reyna.”

 

To his surprise, Leo completely stopped, eyes looking up in complete surprise while his finger was still between his legs. Percy almost whined and begged for Leo to continue, because _fucking Poseidon_ , that was _hot._ Then, Leo’s mouth hung open. “Wait. You and _Reyna_?”

 

The name on someone else’s tongue made Percy wince. He suddenly remembered he hadn’t told anyone that story except for Grover, when he was wallowing in self-pity after Annabeth dumped him. “It…was a while back. And it only lasted about a month until we burned out—um.” Leo was currently looking at him like he’d grown a second head. And his fingers were _still_ tickling that spot. Quickly, Percy changed the subject. “Um, what about you?”

 

Oddly enough the question reanimated Leo. He looked down to himself, which caused Percy to lick his lips, and inserted a second finger. This time, he made a great deal of rotating his wrist and his breathing thinned. “W…W-well…” He fell silent.

 

Oh shit. Percy’s thoughts were somewhere in between Leo’s response being, _You’re my first time_ and _Oh gods, it’s Leo’s first time and I’m doing no work and fuck I’m bad at this, fuck, fuck, FUCK—_ when Leo tilted his head back and closed his eyes—a silent moan shivering from his lips.

 

“It was Malcolm,” Leo murmured faintly. _“O-Oh…”_

 

Percy blinked. _Malcolm_ would not have been the immediate answer to come to mind; the boy from Athena Cabin that managed to cockblock every romantic moment in Percy’s life from day one. He didn’t let the thought linger, instead situating Leo and himself until the other boy had his back pressed against the wall, two fingers still inside himself. Percy touched Leo’s wrist, kissed him gently on his jaw, and held up the bottle.

 

“Can I…?” he asked quietly.

 

Half-lidded brown eyes looked up dazedly, and beneath the mop of curls, Leo nodded lewdly. He allowed Percy to move his hand, and then the elder boy uncapped the bottle of lubricant again. Percy dribbled the slimy liquid in his palm—deciding that too much was better than too little. Then, he ran his other hand down Leo’s calf and pulled him down onto the bed, so Leo laid on his back and they had full view of each other.

 

Kissing Leo again, he took hold of Leo’s erection with like strokes, concentrating through little whimpers and moans Leo gave him, along with the cute little jerky movements. He pushed the tip of his finger through Leo’s entrance, surprised of the easy penetration, then proceeded.

 

From the way Leo gasped, Percy assumed having someone _else_ do it was different from doing it yourself. The ring of muscle was tight around his finger—almost too tight, which made Percy worry if this was really the right thing to do. Then he leaned forward to kiss Leo, awkward angle at all, and the intrusion became easier.

 

“ _Gods_ ,” Leo gasped, and beneath Percy, he was getting warmer. Definitely warmer. He angled his hip, and the older teen realized Leo was trying to _welcome_ that feeling.

 

“Does that feel weird?” Percy asked instantly. “Does it hurt?”

 

“No.” Squinting, Leo looked to him vaguely and curled a leg around Percy’s back. “F…Feels…g-good. Go ahead—put another one in.”

 

“Okay.” For precaution, he dabbled with more lube on his fingers. Leo was gonna _kill_ him later for being so careful, but hey—unlimited supply in the form of the tool belt. And from the looks of it, Percy was perfectly fine watching his boyfriend become undone like this. Putting the second finger in was easier than the first—first Leo’s muscles contracted, and immediately they relaxed.

 

Here, Hephaestus’s prodigy squeezed his eyes shut, hands coiling in the bed sheets like Percy had done earlier. The tips of his fingers began to glow with embers, which of course panicked Percy a little. He kissed the other boy again, firm and thorough, and scissored his fingers in until he was two-knuckles deep.

 

At the end of the tunnel ( _oh har-har_ , Leo laughed later) Percy’s middle finger curled on something that made Leo’s mouth fall open with a gasp. He undulated, dragging himself across the bed and muscles tightening around Percy. Suddenly the teen’s vision blurred, brain more focused on the way Leo writhed and moaned instead of what he was actually doing.

 

That had to be the prostate. Percy wasn’t good at academics, but when Leo and he first talked about sex, he wanted to make sure he was going to do it right. He’d spent twenty minutes just that morning trying to decipher the pamphlet during breakfast, during which Jason kept giving him and a blushing Leo weird looks. He curled his finger again, hearing the slight _squelch_ of liquid, and Leo moaned again.

 

“ _Oh my—_ do that—A- _again_.” The space between Leo’s brow wrinkled together and his voice trailed off with a squirm.

 

Maneuvering his fingers, Percy focused on that. His boyfriend twitched and writhed and mewled in his hands, fisting the sheets and body temperature exploding. Percy bit the inside of his mouth, trying to keep a moan from coming out of his own lips. He managed to get another finger in as Leo whimpered, and opened his hand wide.

 

“P… _Percy…_ ”

 

As Leo’s head hit the wall, the taller teen kissed his boyfriend open-mouthed and pinned down one of Leos’ thighs.

 

“Harder… _please_.” Leo’s eyes flickered and he protested against the restraint, cheeks and chest so red that Percy swore they were smoking. His own erection pulsed between his legs, like saying, _Hey, Perseus wants some action too_!

 

Yeah. Percy was locked on every one of Leo’s actions, from the blood that traveled down dark cheeks to chest to the hazy pants that trickled out of Leo’s mouth and the firm wrinkles of the shorter boy’s stomach as he contorted.

 

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Percy leaned forward. “You like that?”

 

“Gonna _come…_ ” The moment he felt Leo tense, Percy yanked his fingers out with a _squick!_ Leo yelped—then a second later, his mouth fell open, disbelieving and horrified. The look he gave reeked with utter betrayal.

 

Percy tried not to grin or laugh. He moved his hand. “I was getting a cramp.”

 

Hephaestus’s prodigy twitched. The Son of Poseidon was half convinced he was about to be set on fire—but then, his boyfriend pouted, too cute and hot for words. He wriggled, legs sprawled over Percy’s lap and face scrunched. “The Great _Percy Jackson._ Leader of Camp Halfblood and half-praetor to Rome. Defeated by a fucking _hand cramp.”_

 

“What a way to go,” Percy agreed, and he winced. Fortunately Leo’s anger evaporated quickly. The shorter teen touched lips eagerly and took hold of Percy’s erection. He pulled them close again, pleasing Percy in short strokes.

 

“Then _fuck_ me,” he mumbled. “ _Duh.”_

 

Dizzied by pleasure, Percy nodded light-headedly. He grabbed the condom that had been tossed aside, only for it to be snatched up by his eager boyfriend, ripped open and rolled onto Percy’s cock in a matter of ten seconds. The sensation made Percy jump—sensitive and ten degrees hotter than Leo’s usual touches. He had a feeling it was tiny revenge for being such a tease—and had also forgotten about himself when it came to Leo.

 

Now, the said teen laid on his back once again, expression sweaty and disheveled and legs parted. He looked up, grinning lazily at _little Perseus_ in a way that was _definitely_ not _child-appropriate._ “I swear, if you get a back cramp, I’m disowning you.”

 

“We can still make out, right?” Licking his lips, Percy squeezed more lube in his hands. The bottle was already nearing empty—something that made him laugh. Leo stared at the teen in disbelief as he lathered the substance on himself.

 

“Seriously, Aquaman?”

 

Percy reached over and kissed them. He held on tightly, feeling Leo’s breath on his nose and staring into those eyes. Grazing his lips over a tan Adam’s apple, he held himself against his lover. In all seriousness, Percy’s face hardened. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He’d never forgive himself.

 

Usually that ended with one of Leo’s offhanded comments. Instead, the other teen’s eyes sobered and he threw arms around Percy’s neck. They touched lips again, tender and warm, giving off that homey feeling Percy loved so much. With a bated breath, Percy tucked one of Leo’s thighs at his side and poked the head of his erection at Leo’s entrance.

 

The younger half-blood twitched, clenching in a way that almost made Percy come right there and then, and suddenly relaxed. As Leo pulled away with a wince, Percy moved into kissing the other’s neck. There were little whimpers and quiet sounds. Leo’s grip tightened around Percy and Percy struggled with a moan.

 

“A- _Ah_ …”

 

“Do you want me to pull out?”

 

“N-No. Keep…going.” Leo’s face scrunched. His teeth clattered and nails were carving around Percy’s back, and immediately he buried himself in the crook of Percy’s shoulder. Sensing the fear in his lover’s expression, Leo ran his knuckles down the small of the other teen’s back, spread it out, and pressed softly. He kissed where his lips were buried and Percy shivered.

 

“Okay.” He watched the look of confirmation as Leo raised his head slightly, and knew his boyfriend would be very angry if Percy backed down now.

 

Leo was tight. The further Percy managed to push himself in, the less consciously aware he was of what they were doing. Warmth fluttered through him, and with every climbing second, Leo made him _warmer._ A squelching sound confirmed to Percy that yes, maybe they _did_ use too much lube, but _gods_ , this felt good. Amazing.

 

He caught his breath, feeling the tip of his cock touch Leo’s prostate. The heavy rise and fall of Leo’s chest suddenly evaporated, and they looked at each other.

 

Ebony curls stuck out at odd ends and matted across soft, tan cheeks. Leo’s lips were swollen from various things, and his sweat glistened under the fire of his own eyes.

 

Percy could have stayed like this for hours—deep in his boyfriend— _lover_ —and watching the different things that made up Leo. He loved it. He _reveled_ in it; hearing Leo’s breath against his own and feeling his blood steam from Leo’s touches.

 

 _I love you_ danced against his teeth.

 

Then suddenly, Leo’s foot positioned itself right above Percy’s ass and his lips contorted into a smirk. If possible, he pulled Percy closer and deeper into him.

 

“Well, Aquaman?” Placing a kiss to Percy’s lips, he wiggled his hips. “ _Move._ ”

 

-x-

 

Later, after everything came undone and they peeked from the window to confirm that _no,_ the Little Tiber did _not_ flood New Rome, Percy laid tandem to his lover. Limbs were knotted and tangled, and they made no effort to move. Not for a while, anyway. Leo’s face was buried in Percy’s chest—soft and steady breaths that convinced the older boy he was asleep until Leo mumbled _“Love you._ ”

 

So yes. Percy would like to think that they achieved the best orgasms ever.

 

When he was finally able to move (though indolently, still), Percy pulled out of their cuddling, much to the irritation of his boyfriend and found a clean towel. He poured water on it, hoped it was cold, then climbed back onto bed to wipe the sweat off Leo’s face and other bodily fluids between his legs.

 

As cold touched warmth, Leo shivered, grabbing at one of Percy’s arms. He smiled wobbly, raising his head to meet the other’s eyes. “Well, that was fun.”

 

“Very,” Percy agreed. He was tired and giddy and would _definitely_ be happy for another one of those. But for now, it was epic cuddle time. He climbed onto the bed—then winced, when Leo’s fingers intertwined with a spot on his back. It was a jolting pain—one that felt like—

 

“I burned you.” Leo sat up immediately, eyes wide and panicked. He turned Percy around before the other teen could protest and ran his fingers down Percy’s spine. From the sounds he was making, it didn’t sound like he was happy. At all. _Shit._ “Percy, I _burned_ you!”

 

Shit. He was hoping they could discuss this in the morning. Or like, never.

 

“Um, I didn’t notice—”

 

“Like hell you didn’t.” Leo glared, red in the face for a totally different reason this time. He touched Percy’s back, grazing his fingers over each wound and Percy couldn’t help his grimace. “Percy, I _hurt_ you. I don’t care how good the sex was, that’s just not—”

 

“Beforeyouswearoffsexforeverbetweenus,” Percy cut the boy off. Grabbing the water bottle from the nightstand, he poured it on his shoulder and felt his powers heal him. He shivered. It was _bottled_ water, but it would do in this situation. “I really don’t care. If I have to do this every time we have sex, then I will.” Jerking his shoulder, he bit his lip when Leo looked anything but convinced. “I love you.”

 

Leo glared at him, arms crossed over his chest. It was cute; aside from the fact his boyfriend was about to cut off their sex life before anything happened.

 

“It means a lot of shower sex, too.” Which could get very interesting. Especially since praetors (or in Percy’s weird case, vice-Praetor or something like that) got their own bathrooms. He reached over and placed a kiss to Leo’s forehead, eyebrows furrowing. “Please? Don’t be mad?”

 

He knew Leo was more than wary of his own powers. The fire-in-the-hair thing during their makeout sessions usually ended with Leo refusing intimacy for a few days. How Leo managed himself with Malcolm, Percy suddenly wanted to know because there was no way Leo could be this shocked and had the same results earlier.

 

But then, Leo sighed and his shoulders slackened.

 

He cupped Percy’s face, thumbs on either side of Percy’s face and demeanor dissolving. “Fine.”

 

 _Fine_ could mean many things. In this context, he hoped it meant Leo would give him a little time before they discussed the Percy-catching-on-fire-during-sex ordeal. On that note, he beamed.

 

“Look at it this way,” he said, kissing Leo sweetly on the ear. “At least the sheets didn’t catch on fire.”

 

The End

-x-

 


End file.
